The invention is based on an intake neck connection for a self-aspirating hydraulic pump, in particular a circulation pump or reciprocating positive-displacement pump for hydraulic vehicle brake systems, as defined hereinafter.
An intake neck connection of this kind is already known, in which the intake hose secured to the housing of the hydraulic pump, by means of a tappet attached to its connection nipple, keeps a check valve of the pump in the open position, so that the pump can aspirate brake fluid from a brake fluid supply tank through the intake hose. When the intake hose is separated from the pump housing, the check valve contrarily assumes its closing position. The pump cannot aspirate air through the consequently closed intake neck and pump it into the brake system. Air must be prevented from entering the brake system, for safety reasons.